1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for unlocking a lid provided in a vehicle. The device according to the present invention is used for automatically opening, for example, a lid of a trunk of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the lid of a trunk at the rear portion of an automobile is opened by unlocking the lock attached to the lid of trunk using a key or by closing an operation switch of an electric unlocking device located in a passenger cabin to unlock the device. Customarily, a driver stops his car, locks it, walks somewhere, and often returns to the car with both his hands occupied with luggage. In this case, he must first place his luggage in some suitable place, take out his key, unlock the lock of the car to open the lid of the trunk, and finally put the luggage into the trunk. The driver may feel the above-mentioned series of operations cumbersome and may desire any means which makes it possible to quickly and easily unlock the lid of the trunk.